


Just Sex. Eve tops Villanelle all night. No plot just sex and love words

by orphan_account



Series: SEX.  no plot. One-shot [3]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bottom Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Corny, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fucking, Girls Kissing, Hot, Hugs, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sleeping Together, Strap-Ons, Top Eve Polastri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the bridge Eve has to work for Carolyn, in. Exchange for protection. Villanelle stays at safe houses and they see each other every month.So They have very hot sex because they miss each other and they are horny.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: SEX.  no plot. One-shot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Just Sex. Eve tops Villanelle all night. No plot just sex and love words

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about a really dark twist but... It was going to be painful. At least for me so yeah! It's just sex.

After the bridge. They agreed to see each other once a month because it's better for their safety. They can't talk or text each other while apart. And Villanelle has to stay in safe houses.   
They miss each other so much.   
Carolyn agreed to help if Eve continues working for her. 

Eve, I thought you forget about me.  
"I know baby," she responded, Tell me, how long will it take you to reach my apartment from where you are?"  
"I don't know," I breathlessly answered. "An hour, maybe?"

"Perfect. See you then," 

A second later the line went dead.

* * *

Eve's new apartment was exactly as V remembered—large and spacious. Suddenly she felt really strange.  
God, I missed you...  
Eve...I can't be like this. How much longer will take us to be able to disappear from here?  
Soon, baby, I promise.  
.

Oh, God... You look fabulous.

A soft smile crossed V face as she turned back to Eve. She shrugged her shoulders and curled her fingers up around the back Oksana neck and ran her hand down the length of her spine. 

  
Being here with her again felt surreal.

"I missed you," Eve whispered again  
Villanelle fingers delicately shifted Eve's hair away so that she could kiss along her neck again. Every touch, every word, was soft and tender.

"I missed you too..." she murmured, changing the tempo by taking her earlobe between her teeth and biting gently.

She continued murmuring sweet words, raising the sexual temperature at the same time.

  
Eve dramatically wrenched her blouse apart. It tore open, buttons flying everywhere.

She moved both hands up to Villanelle face, cupping it as she looked in her beautiful eyes. Her left ankle curled around the back of her right heel as she moulded her body to Oksana. 

Villanelle’s skilled tongue working its way up and down her folds. She works her fingers inside Eve while she sucks at her clit. Both the sensations are almost too much yet not enough, and she wraps her legs around Villanelle, pulling her closer, biting down on her bottom lip so she does not cry out.  
  
  
Villanelle’s fingers curl inside her, and Eve’s orgasm reaches its peak. 

Eve recovers her breathe and held Villanelle gaze as she took it between her teeth, making her wince gently applying pressure. They kissed passionately.

"I love you," she whispered when they came up for air.

Her hand was underneath V skirt who involuntarily widened my legs as her fingers pushed the material of my thong to one side.

Eve fingers suddenly stopped and her hands found their way to her shoulders, pushing downwards onto her knees.

With a twist of her body, Eve manoeuvred herself across V, drawing the hem of her dress to her waist. She was naked underneath. Each movement was slow and soft.

  
Baby I know we need to talk but I want to feel you.

  
Me too Eve, you have no idea.

Eve didn't respond but she leans across her body trying to find her clit. She moaned. 

Using one hand, Oksana held Eve's head motionless while she rotated her hips in tight circles. She smothered, rising occasionally to let her breathe and then grinding down again.

She made Villanelle cum on her face before positioning her naked body opposite the side mirror.

Look at us together baby ..." she told, benting Villanelle forward.

Oksana placed the palms of her hands on the table in front of her and stared disbelievingly at her reflection. Her legs were spread wide and behind her, Eve was naked ( except for the strapon). 

I like this surprise. Oksana watched breathlessly as she had stepped into it, cinched the straps over her thighs, and poured a generous amount of lube down the dildo.

Her breath was hot against the back of her neck as she eased it underneath and between her legs, rubbing it back and forward. And the entire time Eve continued teasing her with her words.  
I wanted to do this to you, beyond forever baby. I dreamed you like this. Us, in front of a mirror.

Villanelle with closed eyes dropped her head, listening intently as her words seared into me.  
I don't want you to give up on me. I'm always looking for a way out  
. I don't want you to go and find another woman.   
"Just feel my hands on your hips..."  
Villanelle lifted her head to meet Eve eyes in the mirror.

"Slowly grabbing you back on it..."  
Her actions matched her words. Villanelle breathlessly watched the look of control on Eves reflected face as her fingertips dug into her skin. She gasped out loud as Eve manoeuvred to get inside.

"It feels good, baby" she encouraged, kicking V ankles further apart.   
Eve left hand gripped Oksana hair and grabbed her head backwards. Villanelle had no choice other than to stare into her eyes as her hips began to thrust.

She pushed so hard inside Villanelle. The feeling was so completely was indefinable. Her hands pulled her hips back as she thrust again, harder. Even knew that Villanelle couldn't resist pumping her body back and moved up onto her tiptoes to gain greater friction.

Oksana backwards and Eves forward thrusts were in perfect rhythm-driven on by V complete concession, the uninhibited way she relentlessly fucked her, and their sexy reflection in the large mirror.  
one of Eve's arms curled around her waist, holding Oksana firmly in position while her grip on her hair tightened.  
Their bodies were obscuring the door as they stared into the mirror.  
The speed of Eve hips movements dropped, but each thrust was harder and sexier.  
Villanelle gasped for air as each of her words—and every one of her slow, hard thrust.  
Let's go to the bed, baby.   
Laid back, please  
Eve wanted to face her and see her beautiful face. Up and down she rode her as Villanelle held onto and caressed her breasts.  
Eve began to ride faster, and Villanelle started to thrust quicker.   
Thrust after thrust, Eve heard her begin to moan more. She was so close.   
Even leaned down on top of his chest. Oksana began to suck on her neck while she kept pumping into her, while sucked on her tits at the same time.   
The base of the strapon was grinding against Eve clit and Villanelle felt her orgasm. Both arrive at the same time.   
They started to slowly and passionately make out again and Villanelle could feel the love pour out of Eve as she kissed her. Both women embraced and kissed for what seemed like hours.

Oksana laid back down beside Eve to hold her, spooning her warm body next to her.

They didn't talk that night, But Eve knows that when the morning comes Villanelle will be with her, and they will face everything together


End file.
